totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Fankluby
center|700px Fanklub Alejandro Oto fankub Alejandro. Członkowie #Lukaninho #Aikkoxd #SuperC17 #LadyDreamy #IzzyTD #Nightingale # #DreamKiller1 Userboxy Galeria 160px-Manhunt72.png 160px-AlCourt.png 160px-Vlcsnap-2010-08-28-16h08m10s252.png 160px-TotalDramaRankings23.jpg 160px-Scaryal.png 160px-Star wars.png 160px-HuggingAH.png 160px-GiggityGiggity.PNG 160px-Evil look.jpg 160px-DuncanAlejandroRocketPowerMoment.PNG 160px-CFWU-8.png 160px-CFRAlejandro.png 160px-Broadway8.PNG 160px-Australia alejandro helps courtney.png 160px-Alejandrotouchesfireya'll.PNG 160px-AlejandroSnakeTongue.PNG 160px-AlejandroJump.png 160px-AlCourt.png 160px-0Shot1.png Fanklub Anny Marii Oto fanklub Anny Marii. Członkowie #Pan424 #Aikkoxd #Volvesi #Darkander #Rafix2804 #Qulkaa #32Polak #IzzyTD #Nightingale #MCNorbert300 #Justtin #ToJaKaczucha Userboxy Galeria 160px-Talkinganoying.png 160px-Iceicebaby7.PNG 160px-FirstAnnMariaconfesional.png 160px-Finders Creepers (32).png 160px-Finders Creepers (16).png 160px-DakotaHairspray.png 160px-Backstabbers Ahoy (34).png 160px-Backstabbers Ahoy (31).png 160px-Anne Maria RM4.PNG 160px-Anne maria happy.png Fanklub B Oto fanklub B. Członkowie #LadyDreamy #Lukaninho #Marks00 #Rafix2804 #Quuba #32Polak #Joasia200eAsia #Maksymilian.zieba.37 Userboxy Galeria 160px-Truth2.png 160px-Iceicebaby21.PNG 160px-Cameron on b.png 160px-B's is getting told his aura.PNG 160px-B in the TDRI intro.PNG 160px-B gets his first marshmallow in TDRI.PNG 160px-B doing his first confessional.PNG 160px-B.jpg Fanklub Beth Oto fanklub Beth. Członkowie #32Polak #ForeverNTM #''IzzyTD'' #Nightingale #Justtin #XRubinx Userboxy Galeria z Beth '' Bethjestcool.png|Beth debiutuje w WTP. <3 Bethjestsweet.png|Beth znajduje przeklęty znak. <3 Bethjestlovelt.png|Beth molestuje Justina. <3 Bethangry.png|Beth sie wkurzyła. :( Bethdrewno.png|Beth rozmawia z roślinami. <3 Bethbulwers.jpg|Zbulwersowana Beth! Bethbita.png|Beth jest bita :( Bethobiadek.png|Beth je obiadek. <3 '' Fanklub Blaineley Oto fanklub Blaineley. Członkowie #Pan424 #Aikkoxd #LadyDreamy #32Polak #IzzyTD #Nightingale #MCNorbert300 #ToJaKaczucha Userboxy Galeria 160px-Photo-5.png 160px-Linee20.png 160px-IMG 0846.png 160px-BlaineleyHotTub.jpg 160px-BlaineleyGemmieAwards.png 160px-Blaineleyfirstconfessional.jpg 160px-Blaineleycockpit.jpg 160px-BlaineleyBrokenTV.PNG 160px-Blaineley Knows Kung Fu.jpg 160px-Blaineleeeey.jpg 160px-0Shot13.png 160px-0Shot11.png Fanklub Bricka Oto fanklub Bricka. Członkowie #LadyDreamy #Quuba #Quai #Pan424 #Vamelia #IzzyTD #Nightingale #Roxane1413 Userboxy Galeria 160px-Brickeliminated.png 160px-Bricksleeps.jpg 160px-Bricktdroticonfessdark.png 160px-Runaway_Model_(26).png 160px-Runaway_Model_(74).png Fanklub Bridgette Oto fanklub Bridgette. Członkowie #Vamelia #Pan424 #Aikkoxd #SuperC17 #LadyDreamy #Lukaninho #Volvesi #Darkander #Marks00 #Qulkaa #Quai #IzzyTD #Nightingale #Rafix2804 #Roxane1413 Userboxy Fanklub Camerona Oto fanklub Camerona. Członkowie #Aikkoxd #32Polak #Roxane1413 Userboxy Galeria Cam 8.png Cam 7.png Cam 6.PNG Cam 5.PNG Cam 4.png Cam 3.png Cam2.png Cam 1.png Fanklub Chefa Hutcheta Oto fanklub Chefa. Członkowie #Lukaninho #Volvesi #SuperC17 #Quuba #Qulkaa #32Polak #Aikkoxd #Rafix2804 #Roxane1413 #MCNorbert300 #DreamKiller1 Userboxy Galeria 160px-Chef_confessional.jpg 160px-ChefHatchetTDIThemeSong.png 160px-ChefNoEmotion.png 160px-DawnHurlOfShame.png 160px-SasquatchChef.png 160px-Special002.png Fanklub Chrisa Oto fanklub Chrisa McLeana. Członkowie #Milek 99 #LadyDreamy #SuperC17 #32Polak #Aikkoxd #Rafix2804 #Roxane1413 #DreamKiller1 Userboxy Galeria Chris_man.png Chris_in_australia.jpg ChrisYellsAtCody.png Chrisscaredmikeandzoey.png ChrisBlowsHorn.png ChrisCar.png Fanklub Cody'ego Oto fanklub Cody'ego. Członkowie #Pan424 # #''Quub''aaa #Quai #--32Polak 06:14, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Roxane1413 #IzzyTD Userboxy Fanklub Courtney Oto fanklub Courtney. Członkowie # #Lukaninho # #Darkander #SuperC17 #''Quub''aaa #Qulkaa #Julmata2000 #Aikkoxd #Rafix2804 #Największy fan! #Maksymilian.zieba.37 (dyskusja) 14:05, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) #DreamKiller1 Userboxy Fanklub Dakoty Członkowie #Pan424 #Aikkoxd #SuperC17 # #Darkander #--32Polak 06:25, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Największa fanka! <3 #Rafix2804 #Roxane1413 #MCNorbert300 #Justtin #DreamKiller1 Userboxy Galeria 640px-DakotaOpeningsequencesgracias.png 640px-DakotaArrival.png Dakota second photo shoot.PNG Dakotaflying.png The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (40).png Fanklub Dawn Oto fanklub Dawn. Członkowie #SuperC17 # # #Darkander #Marks00 #''Quub''aaa #Qulkaa #--32Polak 06:11, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #AndyWorck #Rafix2804 #Roxane1413 #Justtin Userboxy Galeria Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-00h25m31s76.png 640px-Dawnpj's.png Dawn and the Rat.jpg Dawn Upside Down.jpg Backstabbers Ahoy (47).png She Took a Shortcut.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-00h27m00s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-01-07-00h29m30s164.png Fanklub DJ'a Członkowie #Milek 99 (dyskusja) #LadyDreamy #Lukaninho #--32Polak #Pan424 #Roxane1413 #DreamKiller1 Userboxy Galeria 302px-DJ3.jpg|''DJ na co dzień. :)'' 640px-Obraz7.jpg|''DJ nago. <3'' Obraz6.jpg|''DJ z króliczkiem. *_*'' Obraz10.jpg|''DJ podczas masażu. :P'' Obraz11.jpg|''DJ jest w euforii. :D'' Obraz14.jpg|''Wszyscy kochają DJ'a. :*'' Fanklub Duncana Członkowie #SuperC17 # #Lukaninho #Darkander #''Quub''aaa #--32Polak 06:13, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Rafix2804 #Roxane1413 # #Maksymilian.zieba.37 (dyskusja) 14:07, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) #DreamKiller1 Userboxy Fanklub Elli Oto fanklub Elli. Członkowie #Nightingale #ToJaKaczucha Fanklub Evy Oto fanklub Evy. Członkowie #Pan424 #Vamelia (dyskusja) #Lukaninho - postać ever <3 # #--32Polak 06:15, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Eva rządzi! # #MCNorbert300 - fan Evy. #Justtin The Best of Eva: thumb|left|221px Userboxy Fanklub Ezekiela Oto fanklub Ezekiela. Członkowie #Lukaninho #--32Polak 06:17, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Userboxy Fanklub Geoffa Oto fanklub Geoffa. Członkowie #Milek 99 (dyskusja) #SuperC17 #Rafix2804 Userboxy Fanklub Gwen Oto fanklub Gwen. Członkowie #Pan424 #Aikkoxd # #Lukaninho # #--32Polak 06:12, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Oskar.schultz5 #Nightingale #Rafix2804 #Roxane1413 # #MCNorbert300 Userboxy Galeria 250px-Petpet.png 250px-CFWU-23.png 180px-Gwenthefireman.png 180px-GwenCrazyAmazon.png 180px-Gwen wants to go out with Trent.jpg 180px-Gwen crossing the finish line.jpg 160px-WelcomeGwen5.png 160px-TrentGwenBreakup.png 160px-The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (48).png 160px-TDWT4 23.jpg 160px-LeShawnaDare2.png 160px-GwuncanRelax.png 160px-GwenSkirtLoss.png 160px-GwenSketchCampers.png 160px-Gwen's Vlog.jpg 160px-GwenMirror.png 160px-GwenFishing.PNG 160px-GwenDairy.png 160px-Gwen-confessional-TDI.jpg 160px-GWenConfessional.jpg 160px-Gwen vote.png 160px-Gwen TearUp.jpg 160px-Gwen ready to fire.JPG 160px-Gwen Out Cold.JPG 160px-Gwen in her Swimsuit.jpg 160px-DuncanISL.png 160px-DuncanAndGwenKiss1.png 160px-Duncan saves gwen.jpg 160px-Amazon.jpg Fanklub Harolda Oto fanklub Harolda. Członkowie #''Quub''aaa #Roxane1413 #DreamKiller1 Userboxy Fanklub Heather Oto fanklub Heather. Członkowie #Pan424 #Aikkoxd #SuperC17 # #Lukaninho # #Darkander #Qulkaa #--32Polak 06:11, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Nightingale #Rafix2804 #Roxane1413 # #MCNorbert300 #Justtin Userboxy Galeria HeatherArrives.png Deer7.png HeatherHangGlider.png I am not crazy I just bald.png HQPTHAM-Heather.png Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (59).png Heather audition.png Deer28.png Heather punching an alligator.png MadSkillzHeather.png Heather vote.png HeatherLoserGwenVideoBlog.png 640px-Eyerolled.png C - Heather.jpg 640px-Sierrascaresheather.PNG IMG 0884.png HeatherTranqued.jpg Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon (64).png Fanklub Izzy Oto fanklub Izzy. Członkowie #Pan424 #SuperC17 # <333 # #Darkander #Marks00 #''Quub''aaa #Qulkaa #--32Polak 06:26, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Rafix2804 #Roxane1413 #Nightingale #DreamKiller1 Userboxy Fanklub Jasmine Oto fanklub Jasmine. Członkowie #Nightingale Galeria 141px-Iz.png 165px-Izzysfx.png 185px-Izzy11.jpg 185px-Izzy_Arrives.png 185px-Izzy_Jump.png 185px-IzzyBear.png 185px-Picture_7.png 640px-Snapshot 2009-02-17 17-37-57.png Izzy Audition.png Izzy In Her Pajamas.jpg 640px-TDITolietAppearance.png CrazyIzzyTDA.png IzzyNormal.png Manhunt44.png Fanklub Jo Oto fanklub Jo. Członkowie #Pan424 # #Lukaninho #Vamelia (dyskusja) #''Quub''aaa #Nightingale #Roxane1413 #MCNorbert300 Userboxy Niebawem... '' Jo.png|Jo.... Jo1.png|...jest... Jo2.png|...super... Jo3.PNG|...hiper... Jo4.png|...extra... Joodlotowa.png|... ODLOTOWA! '' Fanklub Josha Oto fanklub Josha. Witaj na stronie fanklubu Josha! Członkowie # # #Rafix2804 Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria 250px-Manhunt84.png 250px-Manhunt2.png 160px-Manhunt76.png 160px-Manhunt11.png 160px-IMG 0781.png Fanklub Justina Oto fanklub Justina. Członkowie # #Lukaninho #''Quub''aaa #Justtin Userboxy Niebawem... Fanklub Katie Oto fanklub Katie. Członkowie # #Vamelia (dyskusja) #Lukaninho # #Venstey #Rafix2804 Userboxy Niebawem... Fanklub Larry'ego Oto fanklub Larry'ego. Członkowie #Aikkoxd # #Roxane1413 Userboxy Niebawem... Fanklub Leshawny Oto fanklub Leshawny. Członkowie #Pan424 #SuperC17 # # #Darkander #''Quub''aaa #Najlepsza postać! <3 #Rafix2804 #Roxane1413 #MCNorbert300 Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria Dancing_leshawna.jpg EK_-_Alejandro_and_LeShawna.JPG Leshawna_and_Gwen.jpg images (1).jpg imagesds.jpg Fanklub Lightninga Oto fanklub Lightninga. Członkowie #Milek 99 (dyskusja) #Lukaninho #Darkander #''Quub''aaa #SuperC17 #Roxane1413 #'MCNorbert300 (SHA BOOM) xD ' #DreamKiller1 Userboxy Niebawem... Fanklub Lindsay Oto fanklub Lindsay. Członkowie #Aikkoxd #SuperC17 # #Vamelia (dyskusja) <333333333333333 # #Darkander #Quai #Johnny369 #--32Polak 06:20, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Pan424 #Rafix2804 #Roxane1413 #MCNorbert300 #Nightingale #DreamKiller1 Galeria 103px-334px-Bikini.png 111px-Pajamas.png 137px-Picture_13.png 125px-Lindsay_Jump.png 167px-Picture_25.png 169px-YAY.png 180px-Lindsay_screen-1.jpg 185px-800px-Bad_Lindsay.jpg 185px-IMG_0464.png 185px-Lindsay_Gets_Flags.jpg 185px-LindsayBFF.png 185px-LindsayHasAWalketalky.png 185px-Lindsayjuice.png 185px-Lindsay'sOutOfFackeTanner.png 185px-LindsaySplitends.png 185px-Lindspaintball.png 185px-TDA_014.jpg 185px-TDA_Ep._11_(Admiral_Lindsay).jpg Userboxy Niebawem... Fanklub Mike'a Oto fanklub Mike'a. Członkowie #Milek 99 (dyskusja) #''Quub''aaa #SuperC17 #IzzyTD #Roxane1413 #MCNorbert300 - lubię go, choć mam złe przeczucia co do niego :/ Userboxy Niebawem... Fanklub Noah Członkowie #Pan424 #Aikkoxd #SuperC17 # #Lukaninho # #Marks00 #''Quub''aaa #Quai #Rafix2804 #Roxane1413 Userboxy Niebawem... ''Galeria'' 160px-Words.PNG 160px-UhOhHe'sTallerThanMe.PNG 160px-Shrug.PNG 160px-NSHC2.PNG 160px-NoahSuffocate.PNG 160px-NoahScreams.jpg 160px-NoahPlaysTheBoardGame.PNG 160px-NoahGuestAppearance.PNG 160px-NoahClue.PNG 160px-Noah holding a bucket.PNG 160px-Noah First Confessional.PNG 160px-Noah at the Playa.PNG 160px-Nizzy Carry.PNG 160px-LookUp.PNG 160px-HeyYou.PNG 160px-HeyBuddy.PNG 160px-Evaluation.PNG 160px-Depression.PNG 160px-Completely uneventful.PNG 160px-CFWU-16.png 160px-Ball5.png 160px-Amused.png 160px-AbbeyRoad.PNG Fanklub Oblesia Oto fanklub Oblesia. Członkowie #--32Polak 06:21, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) Userboxy Niebawem... Fanklub Owena Oto fanklub Owena. ''Członkowie'' # #Lukaninho #''Quub''aaa #--32Polak 06:10, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Rafix2804 #Roxane1413 #DreamKiller1 ''Userboxy'' Niebawem. Fanklub Pana Kokosa Oto fanklub Pana Kokosa. #--32Polak 06:21, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Rafix2804 Fanklub Sadie Oto strona fanklubu Sadie. Członkowie #Rafix2804 #MCNorbert300 ToJaKaczucha Userboxy Niebawem... Fanklub Sama Oto fanklub Sama. Członkowie //totaldramafanfick.wikia.com/wik /U%C5%BCytkownik:~Nightingale Nightin Userboxy Niebawem... Fanklub Scarlett Oto fanklub Scarlett. Członkowie #Nightingale Fanklub Scotta Oto fanklub Scotta. Członkowie #Lukaninho #Aikkoxd #Nightingale #Roxane1413 # FanScott'a Userboxy Niebawem... Fanklub Shawna Oto fanklub Shawna. Członkowie #Nightingale #DreamKiller1 Fanklub Sierry Oto fanklub Sierry. Członkowie Justtin|Justtin]] Userboxy= = Niebawem... Fanklub Staci Oto fanklub Staci. Członkowie #Aikkoxd #SuperC17 #-- 32Polak] 06 28, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Nightingale <33333 #Rafix2804 #ki/Użytkownik:MCNorbert300 MCNorbert30 Fanklub Tophera Oto fanklub Tophera. Członkow e #om/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:~Nightingale NAJ <3 Galeria Anne_att Fanklub Tophera Oto fanklub Tophera. Członkowie #NAJ <3 Galeria Anne_attack_Staci.png ByeByeStaci.png d0J2dVNpTG1KbXcx_o_total-drama-revenge-of-the-island---stacis-audition.jpg Seeya_Staci.png StaciAfter(LS) (1).png STACILOSESHAIR.PNG Fanklub Trenta Oto fanklub Trenta. Członkowie #SuperC17 # #Aikkoxd #Nightingale #Rafix2804 Userboxy Niebawem... Galeria 185px-Trent_impersonation.jpg 185px-Trent_is_heart_broken.jpg 185px-Trent_shock.jpg 185px-Trentday-trentexiting.png 185px-Trentlookinhot!.jpg 185px-Trentsing.png Fanklub Tylera Oto fanklub Tylera. Członkowie # # #''Quub''aaa #Roxane1413 #ToJaKaczucha Userboxy Niebawem... Fanklub Zoey Oto fanklub Zoey. ''Członkowie'' #''Milek 99 (dyskusja)'' #SuperC17 #Lukaninho #Vamelia (dyskusja) <33333333333333333333333 # #Darkander #Qulkaa #--32Polak 06:18, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #IzzyTD #Rafix2804 #Roxane1413 #Baran #Pan Karol (dyskusja) 15:37, kwi 24, 2014 (UTC) #DreamKiller1 Userboxy a se zrób Galeria First confesionalZoey.png Runaway Model (38).png EPBW (15).png Zoey1235.png Zoeyrevengecomandoz.png Zoey Mike Cheering.png Fanklub Fikcji Aikkoxd Witaj na stronie fanklubu fikcji znakomitego pisarza, oraz wspanialej osoby, Aikkoxd! Członkowie # Vamelia (dyskusja) # - big fan. <3 # ForeverNTM (dyskusja) - Największy Fan Przetrwaj albo Zgiń <3 # SuperC17 # #Lukaninho #--32Polak 06:33, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) # #Venstey Userboxy Fanklub fikcji Darkandera Witamy na stronie fanklubu fikcji znakomitego pisarza, oraz wspanialej osoby Darkander'a aka. Wwwojtka17! <3 Członkowie # Vamelia (dyskusja) # # ForeverNTM (dyskusja) #Aikkoxd #SuperC17 # Userboxy Wkrótce. :) Fanklub Fikcji Esotheryi Fanklub ludzi lubiących fikcje Esotheryi! Członkowie #Aikkoxd - Największy fan <3 # <3 # # #Venstey Userboxy Fanklub Fikcji ForevrerNTM'a Kto zna ten wie, jakość sama w sobie. Członkowie #Lukaninho # #I Like Total Drama ;) (dyskusja) 19:36, sty 9, 2013 (UTC) #Vamelia (dyskusja) #Pan424 # #Marks00 #SuperC17 # - Fanka ATP Number one. <33 #Aikkoxd # #--32Polak 06:34, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) # #Roxane1413 #Venstey Userboxy: Niedługo. Fanklub Fikcji Johnny'ego 369 Nie trzeba tłumaczyć, jeden z najlepszych pisarzy! ;) Członkowie #Lukaninho #Vamelia (dyskusja) - Najwieksza fanka TO i TM. <3 # #I Like Total Drama ;) (dyskusja) 19:37, sty 9, 2013 (UTC) #Marks00 #SuperC17 #LadyDreamy # # # Userboxy Fanklub Fikcji LadyDreamy Fanklub wspaniałej pisarki, każda fikcja to pewność świetnego odcinka. Członkowie #Lukaninho # #Johnny369 #Vamelia (dyskusja)- <33 #I Like Total Drama ;) (dyskusja) 19:37, sty 9, 2013 (UTC) # #SuperC17 # #--32Polak 06:35, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) # #Venstey #Nightingale Userboxy: Fanklub Fikcji Lukaninho Fanklub fikcji wspaniałego pisarza, oraz wspanialej osoby. <3 Członkowie # Vamelia (dyskusja) - założycielka # - największa fanka. <3 #ForeverNTM (dyskusja) - Tak <3 #Aikkoxd #SuperC17 # # # # #Nightingale Userboxy Fanklub Fikcji Rafixa2804 Witaj na stronie fanklubu fikcji Rafix'a2804, świetnego fikcjopisarza, który wciąż nas zadziwia,a każdy odcinek napisany przez niego jest lepszy od poprzedniego. <3 Członkowie # - założycielka oraz największa fanka. <3 #Vamelia (dyskusja) - Wielka fanka. <3 #ForeverNTM (dyskusja) # #SuperC17 # <3 #Lukaninho - Największy fan Czterech Żywiołów <3 #--32Polak 06:32, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) # #Nightingale #Roxane1413 #Venstey Userboxy Fanklub Fikcji Quai'a Fanklub ludzi lubiących fikcje Quai'a. Członkowie #--32Polak 06:32, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Aikkoxd Userboxy: Fanklub Fikcji Vamelii Fanklub wspaniałej pisarki! Członkowie #Lukaninho - założyciel #Johnny369 # #I Like Total Drama ;) (dyskusja) 19:36, sty 9, 2013 (UTC) # #Marks00 #SuperC17 #LadyDreamy <3 #Aikkoxd # #Milek 99 (dyskusja) #Qulkaa #--32Polak 06:35, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) # #Nightingale #16. MCNorbert300 Userboxy Fanklub Fikcji Volvesi Fanklub największych fanów obiecującej pisarki! ;) Członkowie #Lukaninho - założyciel #Johnny369 #Vamelia (dyskusja) - Największa fanka przyszłej fikcji. ;3 #I Like Total Drama ;) (dyskusja) 19:38, sty 9, 2013 (UTC) # Największy fan #LadyDreamy <3 # #SuperC17 #[[User:Allinkasila|'A']][[User:Allinkasila|'l']][[User:Allinkasila|'l']][[User:Allinkasila|'i']] [ This is my profil.] - Nie fanka, lecz przyjaciółka, razem jaramy ziółka ;D #Qulkaa #--32Polak 06:15, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) # Userboxy: Fanklub Drużyny Amazonek Oto fanklub drużyny Amazonek. Członkowie #I Like Total Drama ;) (dyskusja) 18:31, sty 10, 2013 (UTC) # #SuperC17 #--32Polak 06:29, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Aikkoxd #Nightingale #Roxane1413 # Fanklub Drużyny Chris jest naprawdę bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo słodki Członkowie #Lukaninho - najlepsza drużyna z TPWT :D #--32Polak 06:29, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) - Nazwa najlepsza xD #Aikkoxd - Zgadzam się <3 # Fanklub Drużyny Nikczemnych Sępów Oto fanklub drużyny Nikczemnych Sępów. Członkowie #Nightingale Fanklub Drużyny Zwycięzców Członkowie #Qulkaa #Najlepszaaa drużyna <3 Fanklub piosenek w TPWT Członkowie #I Like Total Drama ;) (dyskusja) 18:35, sty 10, 2013 (UTC) # # #SuperC17 #Venstey # Fanklub Toksycznych Szczurów Oto fanklub Toksycznych Szczurów. Członkowie #Qulkaa #--32Polak 06:30, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Aikkoxd # Fanklub Planu Totalnej Porażki Oto Fanklub drugiej serii TD. Członkowie # #SuperC17 #--32Polak 06:19, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Roxane1413 # Fanklub Totalnej Porażki W Trasie Oto Fanklub trzeciej serii TD. Członkowie # #SuperC17 # #Lukaninho #Aikkoxd - Jak dla mnie najlepsza seria <3 #--32Polak 06:19, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Roxane1413 # Fanklub Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy Oto Fanklub czwartej serii TD. Członkowie # #SuperC17 #Aikkoxd #--32Polak 06:19, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Roxane1413 # Fanklub Wrzeszczących Susłów Oto fanklub jednej z drużyn WTP. Członkowie #--32Polak 06:30, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Roxane1413 # #Nightingale Fanklub Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Oto strona Fanklubu pierwszego sezonu Totalnej Porażki :) Członkowie # #SuperC17 # #Milek 99 (dyskusja) # # #Lukaninho #Vamelia (dyskusja) #Aikkoxd #Qulkaa #--32Polak 06:18, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) #Roxane1413 # Galeria Plik:Wtpp.png Fanklub Zabójczych Okoni Oto fanklub jednej z drużyn WTP. Członkowie #Pan424 # #--32Polak 06:29, kwi 14, 2013 (UTC) # Fanklub Totalnej Porażki: Plejady Gwiazd Oto fanklub piątego sezonu TP Członkowie #Roxane1413 # ---- Zobacz też: Anty-fankluby. Kategoria:Zabawy Totalnej Porażki